Family Vacation
by LindaLeeB
Summary: Steve and Danny take their family to Disney World for winter vacation. Sequel to other 'Family' stories and 'Family Christmas'. Slash Warning. 12th in the series.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.

Family Vacation, Chapter 1

February, 2021

The Mc-Garrett-Williams family was in the security line at the Honolulu airport. It's the beginning of their long awaited vacation to Disney World. The sense of anticipation before the start of something really special was still a novelty for Steve, even after all these years with Danny and their family. His ADHD was running rampant, something that had not escaped the notice of his husband and best friend, Danny.

"Babe, calm down. If these guys didn't know us, they would mistake you for a terrorist because you have this wild look in your eyes." Danny ran his hand up and down Steve's back in an attempt to calm him down.

"I'm sorry, Danno. It's just that we're going to Disney World. I always wanted to go when I was a kid, but we really didn't have the money. When we were older, Dad never wanted to leave the island. Look at the boys; they're so excited too. Even Grace is excited." Steve gestured to their children in front of them in line.

"Yeah, I'm surprised that anyone slept much last night. Mom and Dad were pretty stoked when I talked to them last night. They're meeting us at the resort. They can catch a shuttle from the airport. I offered to pick them up since they're flight is getting in only an hour after ours, but Mom thought that I would have my hands full with you and the kids."

Their conversation was interrupted when they reached the front of the line. Steve and Danny had their usual song-and-dance about their weapons; their paperwork was in order so it wasn't too much of a delay. After security, they went in search of breakfast before going to their gate. They had time to kill now that they were cleared through to their gate.

Half an hour later, they were occupying a row of seats at Gate 10. Steve was a little less hyperactive now that there were no more obstacles to making their flight. The plane was waiting for them at the end of the jetport.

Grace was busy surfing the internet on her iPad. Jesse and Jack were pouring over attractions at the parks, a common activity since they opened their big Christmas gift. Since their trip to New Jersey, there was a change in the dynamic between the brothers. Since the day after Jesse's parents died, Jack was his self-appointed protector. Maybe it was the same genetic make-up that drove Steve to become a Navy SEAL and later the head of Hawaii's elite task force. Maybe it was growing up in a loving home where family watched out for each other.

Something special happened during their Christmas vacation with Danny's family. Mom pointed it out before they left, but Steve and Danny would have noticed it anyway. There was a new confidence in Jesse. He no longer questioned his place in the family. Whenever Steve or Danny said the family was going somewhere or doing something, Jesse knew that meant him too. Now he watched out for Jack the way that Jack watched out for him earlier. He also kept an eye on his sister and dads.

Jesse knew when Grace had a big project due at school. He knew when Danno's knee was bothering him, or if Daddy did something at work that frustrated Danno. This morning, Jesse could see that both Daddy and Jack were in constant motion. One evening while Steve went for a long run, Danno explained to him that father and son both had something called ADHD. It meant that they sometimes had trouble focusing or remaining calm.

Jesse watched how Danno tried to calm Daddy, and he used the same techniques for Jack. He was sitting with Jack on the floor by the window where they could keep an eye on their plane. Jack was holding a map of the Magic Kingdom, their first destination tomorrow morning. As Jack pointed out all the attractions they wanted to hit, Jesse ran his hand up and down Jack's back. By the time the gate attendant called for first-class boarding, Jack was no longer vibrating with tension.

After their Jersey trip, the boys were seasoned travelers. They watched a video together and switched places to sit with one of their dads to nap for the rest of the flight. It was a long day with a layover in L. A., and the boys were a little cranky by the time they landed in Orlando. They loved the little shuttle ride from the gate to the terminal. After what seemed like forever, they picked up their bags and rent car (which was really a large SUV).

The boys were fascinated by what they saw of Orlando. There were palm trees like at home, but the Hawaiian culture was missing. Even the tourists seemed different. Grace traveled more extensively with her mom and stepfather, and she had been to Florida before. She had to admit that it was different traveling with Danno and Dad. Her mom tended to be a little blasé about everything, and Stan tended to be preoccupied with work.

With Danno and Dad, they relished every minute of their family vacations. They still bickered about the weather and food (pineapple was still a sore point for Danno). But they laughed all the time and it seemed like they were always close to each other or their children.

When Danny exited the highway for the Disney resort, the kids (and Steve) were almost jumping in their seats. Danny invoked the 'you always drive in Hawaii, I drive everywhere else' rule at the rental agency, although they were both on the rental agreement as drivers. It took almost twenty minutes to navigate the road to their resort.

"Oh babe", was all Danny could say when he pulled into their resort. Over the years since he moved to Hawaii, Danny visited a lot of the resorts on the island and even stayed at a couple of them for a special occasion with Steve. This was a totally different feeling. They were on vacation, and their family was with them.

They would laugh and play at one of the more magical places in the world. They would watch their children meet Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Pluto, Goofy, Winnie, and dozens of other special characters. They would share the experience with Mom and Dad.

Their villa was magnificent. Steve and Danny had the master bedroom, which included a Jacuzzi tub. Mom and Dad had the bedroom with the queen-sized bed. The boys were in the room with two double beds. Grace asked for the pull-out sofa in the living room, which gave her access to the kitchen. Danny called his parents and gave them their villa number. The family was almost unpacked when Mom and Dad arrived.

Mom and Dad were just as awed by their accommodations was their son. The Williams always wanted to visit one of the Disney parks, but raising four children on a fireman's salary precluded that. Once the children were grown, they didn't see any point in going to an amusement park. Their annual trip to Hawaii was the ultimate in luxury to them, escaping the cold and slush in February to bask in the island sun. This was something even more special.

Mom priced the trip over the internet after Steve called to ask if they would come. She had an idea how much it was costing her sons and was surprised that they could swing it with Grace in college. She knew that Steve and Danny were paying half of her tuition and dorm fees. Danny told her that they had a healthy nest egg thanks money from John McGarrett's estate and savings from years when Steve had no one to spend his money on. Mom was touched that they wanted to share their vacation with them and were willing to fund the adventure.

As soon as Mom and Dad unpacked and freshened up, the group went out in search of dinner and a supermarket. They found both in a shopping area down the street from Downtown Disney. They ate at Uno's, a chain on the mainland that featured exceptional deep-dish pizza. It was a treat for Danny to have pizza the way he liked it, and the boys would eat pizza for every meal if possible. There were enough other items on the menu that the others could opt for something healthier. No one chose that option. Everyone had salad and pizza. The adults shared a pitcher of beer. The kids shared a pitcher of Sprite.

After eating, they went down the street to a local supermarket. They stocked up on bottled water (because the local water was really tasted nasty) and sport drinks, snack bars, and fruit. No one wanted to cook, but Steve and Danny wanted to make sure that everyone stayed hydrated. And Danny knew that the boys needed snacks that weren't high in sugar. Steve and Jack didn't need that much sugar when they were trying to cope with hyperactivity.

It was almost bedtime when they arrived back at their villa. Steve supervised the boys shower in their bathroom so Mom and Dad could use the other bathroom. Steve didn't need to towel dry Jesse's hair anymore; he kept his hair short since Poppa cut it during Christmas vacation. The boys donned their light cotton sleep pants and t-shirts, the same attire their dads would wear for this week.

Story time settled the boys down for bedtime. It took a couple of extra chapters, but they were finally sleepy enough to tuck in for the night. Parents and grandparents hugged Jack and Jesse before meeting in the living room. They agreed on a time to leave for breakfast before turning in for the night. Grace wished her parents and grandparents a good night before pulling out her bed for the night. Because it was Disney, even the pullout was comfortable.

Steve was still pretty hyper when he went into the bedroom with Danny. Danny knew the signs well after almost ten years living with Steve. "I don't know about you babe, but I could use a shower. Want to wash my back?"

"Not particularly, but I wouldn't mind washing your front." It was an old joke with them. Because they were men, they didn't do subtle. This was man-speak for 'Do you want to have sex?' and 'Duh, of course I do'. In deference for Danny's knee, Steve decided to limit the shower to foreplay.

They enjoyed showering together when they could take their time like this. Steve liked the way their bodies slid together under the warm water. He liked the friction of Danny's chest hair on his nipples, the way their erections bumped together. He liked it enough that he washed Danny's back anyway.

Danny was taking his pleasure too. Even in his mid-forties, Steve was in prime condition. Danny had become an ass man over the last few years. It worked out well, since his shorter stature put him in range to either ogle or grope Steve's ass depending on the circumstances. Tonight, he was groping. When both men were clean, they opted to take the action into the bedroom.

Danny decided there was something special about hotel sex. It wasn't the luxurious bed or linens, because they had a very comfortable bed at home. It wasn't that they didn't have to go to work the next day, because they had weekends and holidays. It must be the change in environment. Steve looked so young and carefree lying under him on the bed.

"Steven, you're not fantasizing that you're having sex with Mickey or some weird Disney shit, are you?"

Steve laughed and reversed their positions. "Danno, I don't need to fantasize. You're all I've ever wanted in the bedroom. You're all I didn't even know I wanted everywhere else." Steve kissed Danno hard, and then softened the kiss into something more tender.

Danny was always surprised when Steve said something incredibly sweet like that, even though Steve regularly told him how much he loved him. It got to him every time. "I love you too babe. Have I told you thanks for bringing my parents with us? Dad and I talked while you were helping the boys with their showers. He told me that Mom cried when she told him what you had in mind. One of her biggest regrets was that they could never afford to take us kids here. She was so excited to watch her two youngest grandkids meet Mickey up close."

"Danno?"

"Yes, Steven?"

"Do you really want to talk about your mother while I have my mouth on you?"

"Point taken." Besides, Danny was incapable of speech considering where Steve's mouth was. Steve had a very talented mouth. When Danny was close, Steve reached into the nightstand where he stashed his supplies. He spent a few minutes making sure Danny was ready for him before pushing slowly into Danny. It always felt like he was coming home.

The rhythm between their bodies was familiar yet always thrilling. They knew how to pleasure each other very well, and they were always satisfied after each mating. Tonight they had sound effects. Fireworks went off over the Magic Kingdom just a Steve emptied into Danny.

When their heart rates slowed to a more normal pace, Steve rolled onto his back. He worried that the fireworks might trigger Jesse into a nightmare, but the events of the past couldn't touch Jesse here. For the next week, there was only family and magic. For Steve, any time he spent with his family was magic.

"I love this. Grace, Jack, and Jesse are down the hall. Mom and Dad are down the hall. You're here in bed with me. This is one of those 'Kodak' moments they used to show on TV when we were kids."

"Danno, I don't think that Kodak ever showed this on TV."

"Not this, you Neanderthal! But the time that we'll share this week will be something that we'll remember when we're old and you're completely gray."

"Thanks for the reminder, but you're right. These times with our children and parents are why we fight so hard to keep the islands safe. We'd better get cleaned up and get to sleep. I'm pretty sure the boys will be in here at the crack of dawn."

Just for the record, they were.

_A couple of years ago, three generations of my family did Disney (my mom, two kids, and grandkid went with us). It's not a perfect place, but it is very special. The parks work very hard to give everyone a good time._


	2. Family Vacation, Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.

Family Vacation, Chapter 2

February, 2021

As predicted, Jack and Jesse were up early the next morning. Who could sleep when the Magic Kingdom awaited? They almost dressed for their day in the park but decided that it was pointless to get ready unless everyone else was up. Instead, they went in to wake up their dads.

Steve heard the boys moving around in their room and knew he would seeing a couple of heads peep around the door shortly. It was a couple of minutes before his door opened; the boys made a pit stop on the way down the hall. Before the boys could say anything, Steve put his finger to his lips and pointed to Danny. He wanted to give Danny a little more sack time.

The boys understood and quietly climbed in bed. Steve had a son on either side of him which suited him just fine. "Good morning guys. We've got some time before we're due to go to breakfast. Let Danno sleep a little longer. We have all day to be at the park."

It was hard, but Jack and Jesse relaxed as they cuddled up to Steve. This was something Jack did from the time he was a baby, but it was still a treat for Jesse. It was his favorite part of spending the night with Jack before he became part of the family. Now it was something he could do all the time.

Grace was up already and folded the sofa back up. She started a pot of coffee brewing. She was a coffee drinker since starting college, and Danno taught her how to make coffee during one of her overnight stays. Grace might be a teenager, but she was excited about their first excursion to the Magic Kingdom. She also knew that nothing drew grownups out of a soft bed like the aroma of coffee. She brought a pound of Kona coffee in her bag from Hawaii.

That's what woke Danny up, not the boys (two small boys and one big boy) wiggling around in the bed. "Steve, you shrunk." He heard giggling.

"Danno, it's me." Jesse patted Danny face and waited for him to open his eyes.

"Why so it is. Good morning Jesse. That must be your brother on the other side of Steve. Good morning Jack."

"Good morning Danno." Both boys answered in unison.

"Good morning Danno." Steve followed his greeting with a good morning kiss.

"That smells suspiciously like coffee from home. I think Grace is playing dirty to get us up."

"What do we care? That explains why she put creamer and sugar in the cart last night. She takes her coffee with cream and sugar. The boys came in a little while ago. They tried to be quiet so you could sleep."

"Yeah, you were just hogging the hugs. I want my turn." Danny sat up and put his arms out. He smiled when he had an arm around each of their sons.

There was a knock on the door. Grace carefully opened the door and came in with a tray holding two mugs of coffee. "Good morning everyone. I made coffee. I knew the boys were already in here, so I figured you were awake."

Danny glared at his daughter who was trying her best to look innocent. "Actually they were letting me sleep. It was the smell of coffee that woke me up. Is one of those for me?"

"Sorry Danno. I'll leave your coffee on the nightstand since you have your hands full." Grace walked around to hand Steve the other mug. She leaned down to give her dad a hug. She surveyed the boys tucked in with their dads. It brought back memories of a time when she would join them on weekends. She outgrew it eventually, but she remembered how loved and secure she felt with Danno and Dad curled around her.

"You want to come in for old times' sake? I can make room." Steve scooted over to make a Grace-sized space on the bed.

Grace smiled and put the tray down. "Sure, why not. I miss this sometimes. I love living in the dorm, but I really miss you guys. You even taught Jack and Jesse to put the toilet seat down for me."

That was how Mom and Dad found the family a few minutes later. They each had a cup of coffee and were in their sleep clothes. "Mom, this takes me back. Dad, do you remember when all four kids used to join us on weekends?"

"I do. Those were good times. Maybe you could loan us a kid or two one morning?" Dad looked a little wistful.

"Uh, I would be careful about inviting these hooligans to invade your bed. This one has cold feet." Danny tousled Jesse's hair. "And this one likes to tickle." Danny tickled Jack.

"It's nothing we haven't dealt with before. Come on Mom. Let's get dressed. I'm going to see Mickey Mouse today."

It didn't take everyone long to get ready for breakfast. They ate in the resort restaurant and went out to catch the bus to the park. The sense of anticipation was high as the spires of Cinderella's castle came into view. Finally the bus pulled up to the loading zone.

Once they made it into the park, Grace handed out papers to her grandparents and dads. "Okay guys, here's what the boys and I came up with. To minimize standing in lines, we're going to book our times on the best rides. We're going to be here two days, and this is the agenda for Day One. I booked our lunch on Main Street since we're not doing lunch at the castle until Day Two. We break for the day in time for a dip in the pool before dinner. I know that we're eating at Epcot tonight. We can catch the monorail back here for the fireworks before turning in for the night."

Steve looked at the schedule in amazement. When he raised his eyebrows in question, she laughed.

"What, you think all those missions I planned with Barbies and GI Joes were forgotten. The boys and I have been planning this for weeks. We're young and can run around all day, but we know how you guys can fade."

"Grace, you make me proud, but then you always did. This is as complex as any SEAL mission I ever planned." Steve was also relieved because he knew that the schedule would minimize stress on Danny's knee, not to mention that Mom and Dad had their share of arthritis.

They all split and met back at the castle in thirty minutes. They hit the Hall of Presidents, the Haunted Mansion, Pirates of the Caribbean, and some of the other attractions on that side of the park before lunch break. The kids enjoyed the Dumbo and Teacup rides with Steve since spinning around tended to make Danny sick. It also gave him a chance to sit nearby with his parents and take pictures. The picture of Steve and Jesse flying through the air was Chin and Kono's favorite; it was their wallpaper for the week.

Later, Steve frolicked in the pool with the kids. The lifeguard whistled for them to keep it down, but Steve gave him his death glare. They were careful not to disturb the other swimmers. Dinner that night was at the French restaurant at Epcot. Danny winced at the prices, but Steve shook his head. "It's okay Danny. Most of our other meals are moderately priced. This is a special time, and we have more than enough money put aside. Besides, I'm not sure I can do this again. Commander Grace has a blistering pace set for us."

Danny laughed and dug his elbow into Steve's side. "It's all your fault. All those weekends you huddled with Grace and her Barbies. I knew it was a bad idea to introduce them to GI Joe. Guys in uniform are always trouble."

"But you love us anyway." Steve flashed his goofy grin. Danny didn't know how Steve did it, but he still had his boyish charm. Women still hit on him even though he never gave them any encouragement. Even the Snow White character they met after the parade flirted with Steve.

They watched the evening fireworks from Main Street at Disney. It was late when they made it back to the villa. Everyone hit the showers and went to bed. The boys went to sleep almost immediately. They had a perfect day and couldn't wait until tomorrow. They were going to Epcot in the morning. They also decided to invade their grandparent's room in the morning. After all, they were invited.

Mom and Dad weren't ready to go to sleep, but were happy to be horizontal for a while. They both took anti-inflammatories to ease their sore knees and backs, but they agreed that it had been a great day. Dad took some great shots of the family and they reviewed the pictures. Mom read from her current novel for a while, and dad caught up on the news.

Steve and Danny were soaking in the Jacuzzi after a quick shower. They were tired after their day, but they agreed that Grace and the boys did great job of planning.

"Grace did that to save my knee, didn't she?" Danny thought about it all day; he wasn't sure whether to be upset or grateful. He settled for grateful.

"Actually, she said that Jesse came up with the idea. He takes his position in the family very seriously. He talked to Jack, and they talked to Grace. She was really happy to help out."

"We're very blessed with our family, aren't we?"

"Yes we are Danno."

The next day was mostly a repeat of Sunday with a different venue. Jack and Jesse did visit Nana and Poppa that morning while Steve and Danny slept in a little. Grace brewed coffee when she woke up. They were eating at Downtown Disney that evening at the Italian restaurant. The kids bought a passport at the first gift shop at Epcot so that they could get them stamped at each pavilion. It was a long day broken up by lunch at the Japanese pavilion. The boys enjoyed watching their chef slice and dice their lunch on the grill.

They needed a second day to finish at Epcot, but went to Hollywood studios the next day. There wasn't quite as much to see, although they enjoyed the attractions there. They had time for the pool again in the afternoon before dining at a nice steakhouse off the reservation (as Danny put it). It was still early when they returned to their room. The boys watched TV in their dads' room after their shower. Steve and Danny joined them after their shower and enjoyed some family time. Mom and Dad went down the street for a drink. They were enjoying their time with the family, but they also wanted some time as a couple. They might be older, but they were still very much in love. Dad had a seduction planned for later tonight. What he didn't know was that Mom had her plans too, and he wisely decided to let her take the lead. Either way, he was a lucky man.

Danny's knee wasn't bothering him too much that night. He had a couple of drinks at dinner that dulled the ache, and it was a shorter day than the previous two days. Tomorrow they were going to NASA after dropping Mom and Dad off for a gambling cruise. It would give everyone a chance to recuperate before revisiting the Magic Kingdom and Epcot. They also planned to visit Animal Kingdom.

Nana and Poppa said goodnight to the boys before they went down to the bar. Grace asked for permission to meet some other college kids at Downtown Disney. It was a mixed group, and Danny and Steve met most of them during the day. One of the other girls was staying at the resort with her parents, so Grace wouldn't be riding the shuttle bus alone. They gave her the okay with a reminder not to stay out too late.

It was just the guys left and they watched a Disney feature. Steve and Danny were propped up against the headboard and the boys were sprawled over them. Danny had plans for Steve after the boys went to their room, but he was very content hanging out with his family like this. The boys tried to bargain for another movie, but Steve reminded them that they didn't want to fall asleep during the NASA tour. They were also scheduled to have lunch with an astronaut.

Once the boys were tucked in, Danny led Steve back to their room and locked the door. "Thanks to Grace's brilliant scheduling, I'm feeling pretty good tonight. I think that I could feel better if we were naked and in bed."

Steve laughed as he pulled his t-shirt over his head. "It's lucky for you that I'm mostly a sure thing with you because that's the sorriest pickup line that I think I've ever heard."

"You should know; I think half of the women on the island have tried to pick you up not to mention the men who tried."

"None of them had a chance against you Danno." Steve was naked and walking toward Danny.

"I know that now. I almost feel sorry for them when they realize that you are oblivious most of the time. Those first few months after I moved in before we went public, it really bothered me. I was sure that you would come to your senses."

"I did that day when you were exposed to Sarin nerve gas. I was so afraid that I would lose you and you would never know that I love you." Steve walked Danny backwards toward the bed and eased him down.

"I'll never forget the first time you told me that you loved me. Honestly, of all the things you could have said, that was the last thing that I expected."

"I was so afraid that you were going to freak out, but I knew that I owed you the truth. You were going to bed with me, and I wanted you to know that I was all in."

"And look where we are now. We have a daughter in college and two sons in the second grade. We own a beautiful home on the beach and a cabin in the woods. We're in Disney World, and we're about to have mind-blowing sex."

"No Danno, we're going to make love. Maybe tomorrow we'll just have sex."

Danny rolled Steve onto his back. "It's my turn to be on top, not that I'm keeping score."

Steve didn't care who was on top as long as he was with Danny. Besides, being on the bottom meant that both arms were free to touch. He ran his fingers through Danny's hair and down his back before massaging his ass. Then Danny moved down and mostly out of reach.

Steve was always a generous lover, and Danny reciprocated every chance he got. He paid particular attention to the abs before moving down to his favorite spot. Danny knew without looking that Steve had his hands tucked behind his head. Danny also knew when Steve was getting close. He moved back up to kiss Steve. "Still with me babe?"

Steve was on sensory overload but he answered. "I'm always with you Danno."

Danny took his time, hoping to prolong their pleasure. His first strokes were shallow, giving Steve's body time to adjust. When Steve moved impatiently to let Danny know that he wanted more, Danny deepened his strokes. That was enough for Steve; Danny joined him three strokes later before collapsing onto Steve.

They stayed like that for a while. They knew that Jack and Jesse wouldn't wake up before morning, and everyone else was out for the evening. After they cooled down, they soaked in the tub for a while. The swirling water was relaxing, not that the guys weren't pretty relaxed after sex.

Steve wanted to call Chin to see if there was anything major going on at home, but Danny talked him out of it. He didn't want Steve to know about the Dumbo picture Danny emailed to Chin and Kono until they were home. Danny didn't know about the picture Steve emailed to the cousins; it was a picture of Steve and Danny at the gift shop. Steve was wearing a hat that proclaimed 'I'm with Grumpy'. What neither man knew was that Grace emailed pictures of Steve and Danny with Minnie Mouse and Snow White. Both were wearing mouse ears borrowed from Jack and Jesse.

They heard Mom and Dad come in a little later. Grace made it in before curfew. Both dads were sleeping but heard Grace come in, and both would have been up if she was late. Grace tapped on their door, her signal that she was home and everything was okay. She was having a great time with her family, but it was nice to spend time with other kids her age.

Their vacation was half over, but there was still a lot to see. Tomorrow, they could sleep in a little and take a break from the noise of the amusement parks. On Thursday, they were booked for a character lunch in the castle. So far, the vacation had been everything Steve and Danny wanted for their family.


	3. Family Vacation, Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.

Family Vacation, Chapter 3

February, 2021

The kids loved their trip to NASA. Grace loved all her science classes because Steve always made being a science nerd seem so interesting. She found the whole space center fascinating. Jack and Jesse were equally fascinated because what kid didn't at some time want to be an astronaut. They didn't remember the years when the U.S.A. was without much of a space program.

Mom and Dad had a fun gambling cruise. Mom described it later to the family. "Well, we had to go through the metal detectors like at the airport. Because so many senior citizens had joint replacements, probably 80% of the passengers had to be scanned by hand. A band played until the ship was far enough out to sea so that the casino opened. There was one couple dancing; she had a walker and he was on oxygen. It was like an episode of 'The Twilight Zone'."

Dad had a great afternoon playing Blackjack. He came away with $500 in winnings in his pocket and insisted on paying for dinner. Dad enjoyed the break from all things Disney and the crowds but he missed his grandkids. Dad loved all the grandkids, but Jack and now Jesse were the bonus he never expected. He had a very soft spot for both of them. He knew how hard it was to raise children, and he couldn't imagine trying to raise a baby without his wife.

Dad could only imagine the courage it took for Steve and Danny to bring Jack home from the hospital. He always found it difficult to quiet his babies when they were fussy, and he was a mess when they were sick. He knew that Danny had a special touch with babies; he was blown away watching Steve with baby Jack. Steve never became frustrated when Jack was fussy; he calmly talked to Jack and rubbed his head. When that didn't work, Steve would strip them enough so Jack, wearing only a diaper, was resting skin-to-skin on Steve's chest. It never failed to calm Jack.

Now Steve and Danny had another son, Jesse, to love. They helped Jesse through those early days after his parents' deaths and incorporated him into their loving family. Dad remembered how reticent Jesse was back then when Jesse participated in a Skype session. It was difficult to coax more than a few words out of him, and he had such a haunted look in his eyes. Now Jesse was a veritable chatterbox with a twinkle in his eye.

It was Jesse who gave a detailed report on their day when Danny and his family picked them up at the dock. By popular decision, they went back to Orlando for dinner. Steve directed Danny to a nice restaurant down the street from Downtown Disney. There was a nice selection of steaks, seafood, and other grilled meats offered on the menu. The boys split a steak from the adult menu. Danny and his dad ordered surf and turf. Grace had grilled fish, Mom ordered fillet mignon, and Steve had the seafood variety plate. Steve and Danny tasted from each other's plate and offered the boys some of the different fare. It was a wonderful meal with a lot of teasing and laughter.

They had a character breakfast at the resort first thing the next morning. Then they returned to Epcot to visit the remaining pavilions to get their passports stamped. They had lunch at the Kraft pavilion and enjoyed the other attractions. Their day off from the parks refreshed them enough that the day wasn't so exhausting. They had time for a dip in the pool late in the afternoon before going to dinner at the Rainforest Café at Downtown Disney.

The family visited Animal Kingdom on Thursday. They went on the safari attraction first because they were warned that it would have a long line later in the day. As they were on their way to the next attraction, Steve noticed the gorilla sitting up on grassy hill; he had his back to the walkway and was making a familiar motion.

Danny saw it too and came up to comment in Steve's ear, "It looks like the gorillas are getting it on. Give you any ideas for later babe?" Standing a few feet away, one of the park's attendants was talking frantically into her walkie-talkie. "The gorillas are copulating."

Steve glanced around to see where the boys and Grace were. From the smirk on Grace's face, Steve knew that she saw the action. There was no doubt what happened when a few seconds later, the female gorilla scampered away. The male turned around to give the crowd a satisfied look.

Mom and Dad also saw the gorillas. Dad wasn't surprised. He had friends report seeing the rhinos and hippos mating during their safari ride. He supposed that there wasn't much else to do all day.

After lunch, the family attended 'The Lion King' show. It was Mom's favorite. There were acrobats and animals; the finale included a performance of 'The Circle of Life'. As she looked around her, she saw the circle of life in her own family. She and Dad raised Danny, only to watch his heart break when his marriage failed and Rachel moved with Grace to Hawaii. That's when Danny met Steve, who had endured his own tragedies in the deaths of his parents. Together, they forged a new family with Grace spending at least half of her time at their home. Steve and Danny added Jack to the family with the help of a surrogate, and Jesse came to the family after his parents died. There was so much happiness in spite of what they all had endured.

The day ended late in the afternoon back at Uno's. The boys wanted pizza, and Uno's menu offered a variety of other items to entice the adults. Danny couldn't resist the deep dish pizza, and shared a pepperoni and Italian sausage pizza with his sons. Steve knew that he would be running everyday next week to make up for it, but he ordered the Uno's special pizza anyway. Dad agreed to split one with him. The ladies ordered salads and their own thin crust pizza for their meal. There were two boxes of leftovers that probably wouldn't survive the next day. The boys would eat pizza three meals a day if possible.

Their last day at Disney was back at the Magic Kingdom. They had lunch at Cinderella's castle with many of the Disney characters in attendance. It's always kind of sad to come to the last day of vacation, although most of the grownups were growing a little weary of the long days at the parks. The memories would stay with them for a lifetime. It was worth all the blisters, the sore feet, the sore knees, etc.

Later that evening after dinner, everyone lounged in the living room of the villa. As Mom's insistence, the men were doing a little laundry before packing. The boys were looking over their pile of souvenirs. Steve and Danny had been assigning Jack and Jesse extra chores so they would have their own budget at Disney. Steve and Danny bought them the usual ball caps and t-shirts, but the boys were expected to buy anything else. They had an interesting assortment of gadgets, maps, and bags.

Steve and the family had an early morning flight; it was simply easier to get through security early in the morning. Steve also knew that traveling early when trying to make a connecting flight was a good practice; if the early flight was cancelled they had an opportunity to make it on a later flight. Mom and Dad had an early afternoon flight.

When the dryer buzzed, Steve and Danny went to finish packing. It only took a few minutes; Steve had a lot of experience packing and was an expert. Grace was already packed and ready to go. The boys took a shower and got ready for bed. It took a couple of extra chapters to settle the boys down for bed. Nana and Poppa did the reading. They knew that they would miss their grandsons and granddaughter very much next week.

The adults, including Grace, sat in the living room for a final drink. Grace had a virgin drink but it was nice to sit with at the grownup table. Everyone agreed that it was a wonderful vacation. There had been no major glitches and no arguments.

Steve and Danny retired to their room after saying goodbye to Mom and Dad. The boys said their goodbyes too. Everyone agreed that it would be too much to cope with in the morning with the rush of getting to the airport. Danny had one last request. He wanted to make love to Steve again as the fireworks were going off just like their first night at the resort.

Steve thought it was a great way to end their vacation. He knew that Danny was a little down because Mom and Dad were going back to Jersey tomorrow. He considered it part of his husbandly duties to cheer Danny up. Besides, he loved being naked with Danny.

This vacation meant so much to Danny. It was something he always wanted to do when Grace was young but he never had the money. Then there was so much going on after meeting Steve. Once Jack came, time just flew by. Grace enjoyed the vacation more because she was with her family than because it was Disney World.

Jack and Jesse were the ideal age for the park. They were old enough to enjoy most of the rides. Danny had so many images of the last week permanently installed in his memory. There was that first look when they saw the park, the first time they met Mickey and Donald, and the Flying Dumbo ride. Danny couldn't wait to see all the pictures. He promised to compile the pictures everyone took into one complete photo album. It would take him several nights, but it would also mean that he could relive all the great moments.

Now Danny wanted to show his appreciation to his husband who booked the vacation late last year for the family Christmas present. He helped Steve pull the bed down before walking over to Steve. "Babe, this has been a great week. Let me say thank you properly."

Danny slowly undressed Steve, running his hands over bare skin as he went along. When Steve was naked, Danny pulled Steve down for a torrid kiss. Then his hands were everywhere, lingering on Steve's excellent ass. Then he pushed Steve down on the bed. "Give me a minute to catch up to you babe."

Steve thought that Danny would strip quickly and join him on the bed. Instead Danny took his time, putting on a show for Steve. He slipped off his sneakers and then slowly pulled off his t-shirt. He ran his hands over his chest before folding his shirt and laying it on his bag.

"Let's see, where am I? Oh yeah, I need to get these shorts off. I guess I need to start with my belt." Danny unbuckled the belt and slowly pulled it through the loops before folding it up and placing it on top of his shirt.

Danny walked around the room a little before unbuttoning his shorts. "Oh, I think that my zipper is stuck. Let me see if I can fix it." Danny played with his zipper for a while, pulling it down a little and then back up. Each time, the zipper would go a little lower. Danny was pleased to see that Steve was already rock hard. Finally, the shorts came off and were folded and placed on top of the belt.

Steve was enjoying the show and very pleased with Danny's game. After almost ten years together, Steve was surprised that Danny came up with something new. He wanted to touch Danny or at least try to ease the ache in his erection, but he knew that Danny would make it worth his while if he exercised a little self-control.

Danny turned to Steve one last time. "Well it looks like I'm down to my boxers. These are my lucky boxers. Maybe I should leave them on."

"Trust me Danny; you'll be a lot luckier if you take them off." Steve was running out of patience.

"I trust you Steve. I trusted you years ago to help me raise Grace. I trusted you not to get me killed. I guess that I can trust you enough to drop my drawers." Danny turned around before he pulled his boxers down so that Steve would get a good view of his ass. Finally, he turned around so that Steve could see how aroused he was.

Danny paced the room while he tried to decide his next move. When he saw the desperate look in Steve's eyes, he went with his instincts. He rolled onto the bed next to his husband and pulled him in for a searing kiss. Steve's hands were all over him in an instant, although he never tried to take control from Danny.

Danny finally grabbed Steve's wrists and pulled them over his head. "Keep them up there, will you babe?"

Steve could only nod.

Danny claimed Steve's mouth again before trailing open-mouthed kisses down Steve's body. When he reached his target, he looked up to see that Steve had his eyes closed. "Look at me Steven. Watch me!" When he had Steve's attention, he took Steve into his mouth. He varied his technique, alternating between sucking and licking. Steve came without warning, but Danny took it all.

After Steve recovered, he wanted to reciprocate but Danny wanted to finish this his way. He fished the lube out of the nightstand and spent a lot of time making sure that Steve was ready for him. He entered Steve and kept his strokes slow and deep. His self-control was slipping when Steve pulled him down for a kiss. It was too much for Danny and he came hard.

Steve held Danny as his breath evened. In the weeks and months since he booked the trip, he never thought the he would have such mind-blowing sex at Disney World. Somehow, he never thought that the words 'sex' and 'Disney' belonged in the same sentence. Leave it to Danny to prove him wrong.

It was the perfect way to end their last day of vacation. The men slept soundly, waking only when Steve's watch alarmed. There was the usual flurry of last minute packing. They made it to the airport in plenty of time to turn in the rent car and clear security. Danny bought breakfast for the family before boarding.

The kids were seasoned travelers by now. The trip was long and thankfully uneventful. The family was tired and very glad to see home. They dropped Grace off to visit her mom and Stan, and of course Charlie and Andy came out to see their brothers. Rachel suggested a sleepover for next weekend at their home. She thought that Steve and Danny would enjoy some time alone after a week with the kids and parents.

Monday was rough but Steve and Danny were resigned to being back at work. Grace was grateful that her first class wasn't until 10:00 a.m. Jack and Jesse were excited to get back to school and share details of their trip with their friends. The week went quickly as everyone fell back into their routine. The school year would be over in a few months. Steve and Danny were hoping to make Jesse full-fledged McGarrett-Williams by then. It was only a formality; Jesse was theirs now, and no one would take him away without a fight.

_The story about the gambling cruise is true; my husband and I joined the seniors to get scanned. We did get to see the gorillas mate too. It was a great week._


End file.
